


Mine!

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tickles, hyrbids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: In a world where Alphas roam.Omegas need them even everyone needs love..Roger Taylor is an Omega in an abused place,all he wants is love and care.That's when one Alpha,Brian May comes to his rescue...
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Brian **

I'm Brian May,Founder of hybrid of Omega vet clinics.I care for them,we get new ones every week.I've been wanting an Omega of my own,i'm an Alpha,i'm on suppressants.

I went to the Omega adoption place,one caught my eye,i walk to its cage,"hey,i'm not gonna hurt you",i said softly,holding out my hand,it crawls towards me,"hi",i say,scratching its chin.i let it sniff my hand,"do you have a name?",i ask,he nods."do you talk?",i ask,another nod."whats your name little one?",i ask,"Roger..",he said quietly,"hey,its okay",i said,"I'm Brian",i said,"B Bwian",he said,i nodded.his tail wagged.

"you're adorable",i say.I adopted him then and there.I know kinda stupid but..I had to,He's adorable!

This was yesterday."Roger,bath time",i smirk,he ran off on all fours to the bedroom,i laugh and go to the bedroom,he had got tangled in the sheets.I laugh more,he growled at me,i back off."i've backed off",i said.he barks."talk to me",i say.

"help",he squeaked,i untangle him from the sheets and ruffle his hair."bath time",i say.he barks,i back off."i have treats",i said,i put them in the bathroom and ran the bath."oh Roger",i call,he bounds in and on me,licking my face,"Roger!",i laugh,"Stop it"i giggled.

"R Roger"i say,"g get off me",i giggled more.

he got off me,i kiss his cheek."get in the bath and then you can have a treat",i say,holding them away from him.he nods and does."good boy",i said,giving him treats."good boy",i said.I can get heats but i avoid them with suppressants.It was once i forgot to take them....Yea didn't end well.I made sure to give Roger his suppressants.

After his bath,i got him dry and dressed,he needs a haircut.I ruffle his hair more to tease him,he bit me."No,don't bite",i told him,"sorry",he said,"good boy",i say to him.I bandage up my hand,"do you wanna get a haircut mr long hair",i say with a teasing smile.

he nods.I nodded as well,i put a collar on him,a cute one. "adorable",i say.he barks again,"be quiet",say,he obeys,"good boy",i say,"come on",i said,"wait up!",i said,i caught up to him,he knocks me to the floor again and licked my face again."Stop it!",i start giggling."Roger!",i laughed.Just then my best mate John and his Omega walk in as i'm being attacked.

they looked to us.i was still trying to get Roger off me,"Roger get off me",i say.he whimpers,"I'm not mad Rog",i say."get off",i giggled.He does and licked me again,i lick his cheek."*Growling*Hey!",he growls,i raise an eyebrow,i pet him.he sat on my lap as i do."ehm",John says,"hello Johnny boy",i say,"be quiet Brian May",he said,"John",i said.

"roger,come on",i say,he whimpers,"whats wrong?",i ask,he whimpers."its alright if you don't wanna say",i say to him,"but you really need a haircut",i say."do you want one?",i asked,he nods and barks at me happily.i got up and helped him up."come on my little cutie",i say.I kiss his cheeks.he blushes.

I took him to the Omega vet clinic groomers."hey Lizzie",i say,"oh hello Brian",she said."yes i have an Omega",i say."a quite cute one",she say,"yea caught my eye",i said,Roger was hiding his face in my leg.

"Roggie,its okay",i say,"he's embarrassed",i said.he clawed at me."No",i said sternly.

he nods,i lift him up."its okay Roggie",i say softly.

"he needs a haircut",i say.I got Rogers top off.he gasped as the cold hit her chest."oh roggie",i said softly,"does that feel good",i asked,he nods,"you can talk",i say,he shook his head."alright lets get started",i say,i clip his collar to the hook so he can't run off. i stroke his ears.he went all silly.

"awe",i say.We did cut his hair,now its short and fluffy.

"you look so adorable",i say now embarrassing him on purpose.He whines,"i know",i say.Lizzie brought out clothes for him.I grinned."perfect",i say.

The cutest clothes ever.I chose an outfit for him,a baby blue T shirt,jeans,cute white trainers and a blue hoodie,i kiss his cheek,"hmm,",i hummed,"lizzie what do you think?",i asked,"adorable",she said,"i think so too",i say.

"adorable and too cute for his own good",i say to him.

he blushed.

"you are cute Roger",i say.I had been teaching him to talk."food?",he asked,i nodded,"but soon",i say.he pouts at me."don't",i say"don't you dare"i said to him.he pounced on me,knocking me backwards,causing to me to catch the back of my hand on a knife,i screamed.Roger backs off,i sat up and held my hand,i wipe my tears with my right hand,he had caught my left.

"Brian?",Lizzie said,i look up at her,"ah fuck",i say,"oh shit",she said,i stood up,almost passed out,"naughty",i said to Roger,he backs off and whimpers,i kiss his cheek and sat in my chair,lizzie cleans up my hand and stitches it and wraps in a bandage,"Roger,come here",i say,"No!",he growled,"roger now i mean it",i say."Now or its the clippers",i said.he walks towards me,"Sit",i say,he does,"good boy roggie",i said softly,"don't do that again",i said,he nods and licks my injured hand,"Roger,it still hurts",i say,he nods,"m sorry",he mumbled"you didn't mean to",i say.

"wanna go home",he says,"okay come on",i say.he walks with me,"good boy rog",i cooed.I kiss his cheek,"you're so tall",he said"No,you're just short",i say.My hand was really sore.I didn't use,i went to bed that night,alone,i did punish roger and put him in the dark room no lights only the dim nightlight.

I try not to sleep on my hand.I got up during the night.Went to the bathroom and changed out my bandage on my hand and went back to bed.

_ Next day _

I was still asleep,i didn't wanna get up.I know,i sound like a wuss.

"Bwian!",Roger barks at me,"mm leave me alone",i said."No!",he said,i knew he could talk."Roger",i warned groggily,"leave me be please",i say,"get up!",he barks."fine",i say,"go",i say.i get dressed and changed my bandaged hand again.I went to make breakfast,i'm tired as fuck.

I'm topless and in trousers,"well then",i heard John say,"fucking hell John",i said."morning Freddie",i say,all i get is a bark.i stroked behind his ears,he nudges my leg for more,"alright in a minute",i said."what happened to your hand?",he asked,"cut it at work yesterday,full on open",i said,I'm what?34,John's 30.Roger's 32,Freddie's 35.I made the two omegas good food first then me and John.

I was still tired,i didn't eat much,i had to rush off to work,i trusted John to look after two Omegas as long he had suppressants.

I took my suppressants before i got dressed.I'm late.I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth.I rushed off to work.

_ After work _

I get home and i need food,i'm fed up."Roger No!",i say,"come here",i said to him,"m sorry Brian",he said.i kiss his cheek and ruffle his hair on purpose.he growled at me."Roger",i warned."do you wanna play?",i ask,he nods.I chuck a tennis ball for him.

He of course,went after it,i change out my bandage on my hand.Its not healed yet.


	2. part 2

** Brian **

Hi again.It's been a week since i had adopted Roger.he's started to behave more,my Alpha side becoming more protective of him.I had been in a hurry and forgot to take my suppressants for a whole week so i've been suffering with my heat.

It hurts like hell.I laid in bed hoping it will pass,"Brian?",i heard Roger whimper."Not now",i say,"Fuck",i said.I curled up,growling.The door opens,i was in pain due to my heat.I can't do jack shit about it."Roger don't",i said whimpering."I'm in heat",i said,"forget these?",he said,holding up my suppressants,i took them from him and downed two.

It didn't help."Brian?!",i heard John say,"Bedroom!",i said."really?",he said,"I'm in my heat,",i say."you can deal with him Roger",John said,shutting the bedroom door,i had taken to palming myself through my boxers."Brian stop",Roger say."let me do it",he said and pouts at me,"fine,since you're adorable",i said,kissing him.We make out as he palms me."ah~Rog",i moan.

"f fuck",i said.he mouthed my cock."oh fuck roger yes",i moaned,"cum for me",he teases."Fuck me",i said."i need to be fucked",i said."alright then",he said,locking the door.he rips off my boxers and shoves two of his fingers into me,"oh fuck yes Roger",i moan.

"Fuck Roger more!",i moaned,he pulled on my tail.I moan."f fuck",i said,I came as he fingered me,i had two orgasms.he stops and pulls out.I go and clean up. 

After another Few weeks,My heat had passed.My hand was healing.

"roggie baby",i say,"come here",i say to him,he bolts to me,knocking me over again,"roger!",i squeal.

I put my hands on his stomach,"get off",i giggled as he licked me,he licks my neck."Roger!",i squealed once more."s stop it",i giggled.he raised an ear at me,"i'm ticklish",i mumbled in a quiet voice."What?",he said,i knew he could fully,"i'm ticklish",i said,"shouldn't of told me that",he said,i got up and ran,my tail tucked between my legs,my ears down.I land on the sofa on my back,Roger on me,tickling me.

I giggled at him and how weak his attack is,"not gonna get me to laugh",i say."oh?",he teased.he moves to my stomach,"don't you dare rog",i said,i did it back to him and pinned him down.

I rub his stomach,he pants,"feel good?",i ask,he nods,i kiss him."i love you too",i say."go get food,its in the kitchen",i say.I kiss all over his face,he starts giggling away and barking happily.

"awe,you're just to adorable Roggie,so cute,i'm gonna spoil you rotten",i say,he perks up"yes you're getting spoilt,yes you are",i say,"do you want some new toys and maybe a new few collars",i asked,"YES!",he barked."alright then,lets go",i say.

I grab his other collar and put it on him along with small leash.i put the leash in my pocket.i kiss Rogers neck making him giggle.I do it again."cutie",i said"Stop it Brian",he said,"when we first met,you called me Bwian",i said"couldn't say my R's",he said.he pouts at me,kissing me,i kiss back.

I went and bought him all of new stuff.I mean a lot of new things.his eyes widen."went overboard",i said."come here",he said,i ran.I'm an alpha and ran faster than him.i tripped and caught my same injured hand on a knife again!

"FUCK!",i said,i unwrap my hand and let it bleed.I got up and walked to the clinic and went to Lizzie."Lizzie,it happened again",i say with guilt.she walks to me."oh bloody hell",she said,"sit down",she said,she stitches my hand and wraps in a bandage."be careful,Alpha",she said.

I growled and left."I'm home!",i shout.the two Omegas bound at me,i move out the way,Roger hits his head on the door,i couldn't help but giggle.he ran to me,tickling me again.I tickle his stomach,he barks and rolls onto his back.

i rub his stomach,cooing over him.

I kiss his stomach,he barks more."good boy roggie",i cooed.he wags his tail."good boy,good boy roggie",i say.i pull his top to his chest and rub his bare stomach,he squeals and barks."awe",i say,bringing him to my chest."mm i love you Brian",he said"i love you too my special pup",i say,raking my fingers through his hair.

He relaxes on my chest,i kiss his cheek."so then roggie baby,what was your home life like before i adopted you",i ask,"shit",he said."doesn't answer the question",I giggle."fine,i was abused before you got me out of there,hosed down all the time,it was hell",Roger said,i nuzzle my face into his back,he giggles."giggler",i tease.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

No longer gonna work on this,i hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
